


That's the spirit

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Near Future, good friendship between the boys, oikawa cries a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: "Do you guys want to break into the school or something?" Hanamaki asks, breaking the silence."Are you kidding?" Oikawa scrunches up his nose. "It's the last place I want to be right now."Iwaizumi throws his arm around his shoulder, forcing him to bend down just a few centimeters. "Wasn't it you who cried for half an hour today at the idea of leaving high school?""It wasn't half an hour!" Oikawa cries indignantly. "And it's not the school that I'm gonna miss."He feels his voice start to shake and bites his lip before he looks away. It doesn't hide much; he can feel three pairs of eyes on him anyway."Are you crying again?"Oikawa sniffs."No."





	That's the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [farewell zine](https://twitter.com/FarewellZine)! preorders ended but you can still head over to the twitter or tumblr and see everyone's full piece :> big thanks again to amber and CC for organizing it, and to Ester for [drawing absolutely amazing art](https://twitter.com/Etz_G/status/893080384493236226) for this fic <3

Oikawa whines, kicking Iwaizumi's leg under the bench. "Why are you guys eating so much? I'm going to end up poor because of you."

Matsukawa grins around his mouthful of ramen. "That's the idea, yes."

"Can't you give me a discount? Or a free pass? For your most loyal customers?" Oikawa pleads to the cook - a middle-aged man named Kikuya who's seen them come in every week since they started high school.

"I _already_ give you boys a discount."

Iwaizumi pats Oikawa's shoulder in mock comfort as Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker. "There, there. Tell yourself it's for your friends."

"You're not my friends, you're bullies," Oikawa huffs before digging into his own food.

Nobody seems very concerned with his accusations, and Kikuya just shakes his head with a smile before he starts cleaning up his side of the counter. It's early enough in the evening that they're the only ones at the small stand, and they eat in relative quiet for a while, if one ignores the slurping noises. Oikawa bounces his leg as he chews, and doesn't stop when Matsukawa gives a satisfied sigh and gives back his empty bowl, soon followed by Hanamaki.

"I'm gonna miss this," Matsukawa announces out of the blue, and _that_ makes Oikawa's leg go still.

"We're not gone yet," Iwaizumi retorts flatly. "Graduation was only today."

Hanamaki leans in; he almost misses the counter and puts his hand in Oikawa's bowl. "And it was so much fun!"

Matsukawa sighs again, more wistful, and turns around on the bench, his back to the counter. "I don't know. It felt kind of sad."

"What, it wasn't fun to see Oikawa cry for like, ten minutes?" Hanamaki grins.

Oikawa kicks _Hanamaki_ in the shin this time, but the wince doesn't make the grin fall off.

Matsukawa's lips spread into his lazy smirk. "Okay, yeah, that was a good part."

Oikawa raises his chopsticks and tries to calculate at what angle to throw them so they end up in Matsukawa's stupid smug face, and is interrupted by Kikuya appearing at the counter again. "Oh, he cried?"

Iwaizumi smiles too, and Oikawa gives up. "Like a baby."

"All his fans were so disappointed, when he told them he couldn't take a picture with them in this state," Matsukawa adds, wiping an imaginary tear.

"Truly the real tragedy of our graduation ceremony," Hanamaki nods, the corner of his lips trembling with barely contained laughter.

"Shut up." Oikawa stabs Hanamaki's hand with his chopsticks and watches with petty, delicious satisfaction as he takes it back and pouts.

"It's alright, Oikawa. We love you even when you're ugly," Hanamaki retorts. "Which, really, is all the time. You're lucky we're your friends."

He jumps off the bench before Oikawa can touch him this time and grins while the others laugh.

"I'm just too handsome for you to handle," Oikawa mutters, picking at his food.

Iwaizumi snorts and coughs next to him. "You're the ugliest crier ever, and we all know it."

"Yeah," Matsukawa adds, stroking his chin. "You were crying when that lady tried to take our picture, and she looked seriously weirded out. Thank you for your sacrifice, though, we're all gonna look so much better next to you."

"If you're not grateful enough to pay for your own food, I'm not interested."

Matsukawa turns around and tries to lean over Iwaizumi's bowl, like Hanamaki had just before over Oikawa's, but Iwaizumi is less patient and just shoves Matsukawa back - which doesn't discourage him from talking.

"Come on, this might be our last time here! You wouldn't want me to have such a bad memory, right?"

Kikuya chimes in again, drying the dishes he's been washing. "I do hope you kids will find some time to come back before you leave. Where are you all going?"

"These two are hitting Tokyo," Hanamaki answers, pointing at Oikawa and Matsukawa. "I'm going to Nagoya."

"I'm going to Sendai," Iwaizumi adds for himself, then nods toward Oikawa before adding, "I've had my fill of his face for a while."

"You say that, but I know you're going to miss me."

"I'm going to enjoy the _quiet_."

"You wouldn't know quiet if it hit you in the face," Matsukawa remarks. "When you don't have Oikawa with you, it's our underclassmen, or your siblings."

"Or you two," Iwaizumi says, pointing at Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Hanamaki puts his right hand over his chest and gasps loudly. "Us? But we're so well-behaved!"

"And how many people believe you when you tell them that?" Oikawa says with a snort. "I'm betting on no one."

"That's not fair," Matsukawa replies as Iwaizumi hands off his bowl to Kikuya. "We can't win here, Oikawa's right."

"Hey! You're supposed to have my back!" Hanamaki exclaims with a frown.

This time Iwaizumi lets Matsukawa lean forward, propping his chin over his folded hands. "Oh, you naive child. We're not in high school anymore."

"Traitor."

Kikuya waves a soapy sponge in their direction. "Play nice or I'm kicking you out."

They've been hearing this for three years and it's never been acted upon once, so Oikawa takes his time to finish his bowl, interrupting the bickering to add his own piece here and there. It's comforting in its familiarity and ease, but it also weights on Oikawa's heart. He's not sure how serious Matsukawa was when he said this could be the last time, but it's leaving him with restless limbs and a weird taste in his mouth.

He's almost reluctant to go, and his own goodbye to Kikuya is pretty weak. He watches as Matsukawa and Iwaizumi shake the man's hand, as Hanamaki jokes about _next time_ , and Oikawa knows there probably _will_ be a next time. They'll get together next week, and come here - or maybe they won't, maybe Hanamaki's mom will take him with her for the holidays, maybe Matsukawa will leave early, maybe -

Hanamaki pulls him along and they wave at Kikuya before they start walking down the street. Matsukawa stretches with a yawn, then buries his hands in his pockets and looks up at the clear sky. When Oikawa glances up too, he sees the first stars scattered on the dark blue.

"Do you guys want to break into the school or something?" Hanamaki asks, breaking the silence.

"Are you kidding?" Oikawa scrunches up his nose. "It's the last place I want to be right now."

Iwaizumi throws his arm around his shoulder, forcing him to bend down just a few centimeters. "Wasn't it you who cried for half an hour today at the idea of leaving high school?"

"It wasn't half an hour!" Oikawa cries indignantly. "And it's not the school that I'm gonna miss."

He feels his voice start to shake and bites his lip before he looks away. It doesn't hide much; he can feel three pairs of eyes on him anyway.

"Are you crying again?"

Oikawa sniffs. " _No_."

Iwaizumi doesn't call him out on the obvious lie. "So what _are_ you going to miss?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

They take a few seconds to think as they turn in another street, almost empty except for a cat or two that scurry away when they get too close.

"Your fan club," Hanamaki offers eventually.

"Being captain of your own team?" Matsukawa guesses.

"Eating my lunch instead of yours," Iwaizumi deadpans.

Oikawa's laugh sounds a little wet. "Yes, but that's not what I meant."

Iwaizumi elbows him. "Then what?"

"Just..." Oikawa gestures vaguely at the four of them and feels his face heat up. "This."

He expects them to make fun of him, at least a little, or to point out he already gave emotional speech at their last practice, or _something_ , but instead they're all silent.

Finally, Hanamaki clears his throat. "We're from a technology-adept generation. We can text. And there's Skype."

Iwaizumi's arm feels a little bit heavier on Oikawa's shoulder. "And we'll see each others during holidays, or something like that."

Oikawa sighs and shrugs him off, but stays close. "Yeah, but it won't be the same."

Hanamaki laughs, but when Oikawa looks at him, his eyes are a little bit too shiny.

"Well," Matsukawa declares after half a minute of silence. "This is all very depressing, so I propose we go to Oikawa's and eat all his food."

"You just made me pay for your meal!"

"You can't refuse," Hanamaki grins. "Your mom loves us."

Oikawa sighs and shakes his head. "I changed my mind. Can't you all leave sooner?"

"You love us too," Iwaizumi reminds him before ruffling his hair.

"I think I'll like you better when you're far away from me."

"That's the spirit."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/symph0rine) and [tumblr](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
